Pepper's Not So Happy Birthday: Book 1
by escape2neverland
Summary: It's Pepper's birthday, but with Tony becoming a workaholic, Rhodey frustrated with Tony, and Gene with a secret identity, who would forget? Book 1 of my Armor vs. Ring series *Newly Polished and Edited*
1. Pepper, Not Now!

**Hello, so this Is my first fanfic on IM:AA.. actually, I found fanfiction by searching tony/pepper on google xDD so yea…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IM:AA :(**

_***New Author's Note* Hello again! Welcome to my first book of the Armor vs. Ring series. I've gotten lots of reviews, favorites and followes on Book 2, and I decided to read over this story. The editing was CRAP. The "I"'s weren't capitalized, there were lots of reduntant sentences, and worst of all... it was "POV" most of the time. (shudders) So I've decided to stretch my typing muscles, get out a comfy chair and listen to jazz music as I edit and polish up this story. I've made a few, but HUGE TURNING POINTS in some characters, so be aware of that! Once again, thanks for everyone favoriting, following, and reviewing this story and In Search of the Makluan Rings. It really means a lot to me. :)**_

* * *

**-Tony's room-**

"Tony! You've been working for sixteen hours straight, and for normal people like us, that's not healthy," Rhodey said, turning Tony chair so he can face him.

"Rhodey, you're acting like it's not a big deal _my dad is held captive by Gene Khan_!" Tony yelled, with a frusturating sigh. Rhodey stood there frowning. Tony looked back at Rhodey and sighed.

"Sorry, Rhodey. It's just-" Just then, Pepper bursted in. "HEY GUYS! IT'S A REALLY NICE DAY TODAY. WHY DON'T WE GO FOR A WALK, OH! OR MAYBE WATCH THAT NEW MUSICAL I WANTED TO WATCH, OR-"

"_Pepper not now_!" Tony and Rhodey yelled. Pepper frowned. "You... don't remember what today is?" Pepper asked.

Tony sighed. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter! I have to find my dad before-"

"Before Gene does something to him, I know!" Pepper interrupted, annoyed. "Tony, you _have_ to take a break, seriously! Especially for this day-"

"I'm sorry Pepper, but I _have_ to work on this! So if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to work." Tony sternly said, turning his chair back facing his computer. Pepper stood there shocked, tears filling her eyes. "Well, fine! BE THAT WAY. _I'll just go celebrate the occasion with someone else_!" Pepper storms off of the armory, slamming the door.

"Occasion? What occasion- oh, _no_." Rhodey said, covering his face in embarrassment. "What now, Rhodey?" Tony asked impatiently. Rhodey groaned.

"It's Pepper's birthday today."


	2. Chocolate Shake

"It's Pepper's birthday? I never knew…" Tony paused to say, going back to work.

"Never knew?! TONY! _This is Pepper we are talking about_!" Rhodey screamed, waving his hands in the air.

Tony just kept working.

"You know what? Fine. If you won't apologize to our most loyal, funny best friend, then you stay here with your lazy butt in this room for two more centuries while I go and find Pepper so we can celebrate her birthday." Rhodey said, walking towards the door. Tony let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go. But this is for Pepper." Tony said, trying to smile.

"Oh, so you would do this for Pepper but not for me?" Rhodey joked. Tony laughed and placed an arm around Rhodey's shoulder.

"Yup, pretty much."

* * *

**Pepper's POV**

Pepper walks down Times Square Manhattan, wiping off her tears. "How could Tony and Rhodey not remember my birthday? Don't they care? Aren't they my best friends? Well, I guess Tony did really know since we just became friends, but should _he_ at least care too?" Pepper mumbled to herself, looking down. Not looking where she was going, she bumps into someone and falls to the floor. Shaking her head, she looks up to see a boy around her age with dark blond hair wearing black pants, a sports jacket, and transition glasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going," Pepper quickly apoplogized.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going too. Let me help you up," he said, helping Pepper get up.

"Oh, thanks!" Pepper replied, dusting off my shirt.

"My name's Sam. Sam McGillan." the boy said, reaching out his hand.

"Pepper. Pepper Potts." Pepper responded, shaking his hand.

"Pepper?" Sam chuckled, taking off his glasses to wipe it. Pepper realized how mesmerizing his brown eyes were. "That's a cute name." Pepper was so caught in Sam's eyes that he snapped his fingers to get her back into reality. Pepper blushed as Sam laughed. They began to walk together. "So, I noticed that you were crying before you bumped into me-" Sam's eyes widened. "N-not that I was stalking you or anything! I-it's just that-"

Pepper laughed. "Save it, McGillan, it's fine." Pepper took a deep breath. "I was crying because..." Pepper trailed off, tear forming in her eyes again. Sam noticed and placed his arm on her shoulder. Pepper felt comfortable and decided to tell him. "My two best friends forgot it was my birthday today." Pepper waited for Sam to laugh at her, but she saw him smiling at her. Pepper sniffed and smiled back. She suddenly remembered she was talking to a stranger she never met before and apologized. Sam shrugged and smiled.

"No it's fine. Hey, let's go to that diner around the corner. My treat, since it's your birthday," Sam suggested. Pepper looked unsure. "We could get to know each other more. Oh, by the way, have you heard of 'Tomorrow Academy'?" Pepper nodded. Sam grinned. "I actually moved here just a few weeks ago, and I'm enrolling in that school. Do you go there?" Pepper gasped and nodded. She then followed Sam to the diner to celebrate not only her birthday, but a new friendship as well.

* * *

"You know, she could be anywhere..." Rhodey sighed as he and Tony walk through Times Square. Tony pulled out his pod. "Tracking device." he grinned. "Stalker much?" Rhodey smirked. Tony ignored him."The pod screen showed that Pepper was in the diner we ate at last week." Rhodey nodded. "Let's check out there, then."

* * *

Pepper ordered a double cheeseburger combo with large fries and a chocolate shake. Sam ordered the same combo. They talked about Tomorrow Academy, the classes, the teachers, the clubs, and some of Sam's life back in L.A.. Pepper was having a great time until Sam asked a surprizing question.

"Hey Pepper?" Pepper takes a sip from her chocolate shake "Yeah?" Sam cleared his throat.

"Are you seeing anyone recently?"

Pepper almost choked. In her mind she was squealing, but in reality she was shocked. "Um-"

"Oh! There she is!" Rhodey said to Tony as they entered the diner. Tony turned to where Rhodey was pointing. His brows furrowed."Who's she with?" Rhodey shrugged. They both walked up to Pepper's table.

* * *

** Hope you liked it! R&R Please :)**


	3. Thanks, Tony

Tony's mind suddenly became flooded with questions. What some _kid_ like him doing with Pepper? Is it a date? Did she do this for revenge on forgetting her birthday? Did she do this to make me jealous?

"Yo man, I'm just gonna head to the washroom okay?" Rhodey told Tony. "Washroom. Okay," Tony responded absentmindedly.

Tony clenched his fists as the thoughts took over him. He puts on a fake-friendly grin. "Hi Pepper!" he exclaims cheerfully as he reaches Pepper's table. Pepper looked at Tony with no emotion, sipping her chocolate shake. Sam turned to face Tony with his eyes widened. "Are you Tony Stark! Pepper, I never knew you were friends with _Tony Stark_!" Sam stood up and shook Tony's hand, who felt limp under his strength. Tony chuckled slightly and released his hand, rubbing his wrist. Sam sat back down as Tony went to sit besides Pepper, who was still emotionless. Tony placed his arm around Pepper and noticed Sam frown. "Pepper, you didn't tell me you were out here," Tony said through his clenched teeth to Pepper. "Out here eating," he continued.

"In a diner," he turned to face Pepper, still clenching his teeth. "_with a stranger!_"

Pepper groaned and faced Tony. She saw how he was fuming with rage with a hint of jealousy. She smirked and played the game.

"Well Tony, I just so happened to bumped into this kind, youg gentleman named Sam and we started talking," Pepper looked at Sam with her brightest smile, then shot a death glare at Tony. "_After_ _you forgot my birthday_."

Tony unclenched his fists and began to look down in shame. "Oh, but it's okay," Pepper added, making Tony look up at her and smile. "Besides, Sam and I are going out! Best birthday ever, huh?" Pepper said, grinning. Sam grinned as well.

Tony's face felt as hard as a rock. He showed no expression, but a glare a Pepper, who was smiling at Sam. A few seconds later, Tony came back to reality.

"Wait, what-" but before he could say anything, Pepper asked him to move so she could go and Sam could go pay the bill. Then she turned back at Tony. "Thanks for the birthday gift, Tony. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this date!" Pepper exclaimed.

Tony stood up, staring sadly at Pepper as she leaves arms linked with Sam.

Just then, Rhodey approached the table. "Hey man, what happened?" Rhodey asked. Tony stood still. Eyes dropping down.

"She's dating a stranger because of _me_."

* * *

**R&R please :D**


	4. You gave up

**First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers, crazytomboy78 and Miss HeiA for really supporting me and giving me more effort on this fanfic, and for La Critique 2011 for giving me great tips and reminders , although it did hurt a bit, it's fine. I found out lots of people are "alerting" my story so I'm not going to stop now :)**

**P.S. I made Pepper turn 16 so you get the whole age idea thing.**

* * *

**Pepper's POV**

I can't believe it. Sam McGillan is going with me! Well, after I accepted his request, but why did I even do that? I feel so stupid now! How does Tony feel? I guess he deserves it, I mean, come on; HE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY. How would he feel if I forgot his birthday? Well, he wouldn't actually care, but I felt so left out and unwanted when he and Rhodey forgot my birthday. I was hoping I could try on Tony's Iron Man suit and fly all around New York, or even fly to Hawaii! Gosh, that would've been so much fun. Wait, I can still do that! all I have to do is-

_THUMP._

Okay, OW. Ugh, stupid stop signs. I keep bumping into them recently. I lift up my head to see Rhodey's house in front of me. Hm. Should I go and see Tony and Rhodey, even after that awkward situation, or should I just go home and forget this stupid day and practice telling Sam I can't go out with him 'because I was doing it to make Tony jelous but now I feel stupid about using you'?

... I'll stop by.

* * *

"Rhodey, I need the screwdriver." Tony said, lifting his left hand up while using his right hand to fix the leg of the armor.

"So, Pepper accepted Sam's date _right in front of you?" _Rhodey asked, slowly handing the screwdriver to Tony.

"Mhmm."

"...And you're not annoyed."

"Mhmm."

"Or frustrated."

"Yup."

"Oh Come on, Tony! You know you like Pepper!" Rhodey exclaimed, slouching on the bed.

There was a brief silence in the room.

"Of course I do. We are friends, right?" Tony finally answered, turning his chair facing Rhodey.

"No, I mean _like _like, Tony," Rhodey explained. Tony turned red.

"What? I-I don't l-like _like_ her, I-I..." Tony stuttered, scratching his head. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"It's open, Pepper!" Rhodey shouted. He saw Tony's reaction to her name and giggled as he reached for a bag of chips.

The door creaked open. A red headed girl slowly entered the room, with a tiny smile on her face. Rhodey felt the complete awkwardness in the armory, especially when he noticed Tony turning his chair back quickly doing his work, and Pepper facing the floor. Rhodey sighed.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn," he said as he quickly got up from the couch and headed out the door.

Not but Tony's screwdriver made sound in the armory, until Pepper spoke up.

"Adding new stuff to your armor?" she didn't realize how her voice echoes so much when the armory was very quiet.

Tony stopped wrenching for a moment.

"Mhmm." he answered, continuing his work.

"You know, it's still not too late to go get a bite outside!" Pepper said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Rhodey's making popcorn."Tony answered, sounding annoyed.

"_That's it!"_ Pepper yelled, turning Tony's chair to face her. He had a dull look on his face, which made Pepper even madder than before.

"Anthony Edward Stark I don't understand! You were mad when I came here this morning, not wanting to talk to me or even hang out with me, then you came strolling into the diner me and Sam were eating in and acted like nothing happened, and now you are here, in your armory, working on your armor, _just like this morning: ignoring me and avoiding contact with me!"_ Pepper shrieked, eyes stuck onto Tony's.

Tony stood still then sighed, "Pepper,"I didn't want to avoid you, heck, I would _never_ want to avoid you, it's just... my dad, Gene, my secret identity, Iron Man, school..."

"Yet you don't want to spend time with me?" Pepper asked pleadingly.

Tony blushed. Realizing what she just said, she added quickly,"And Rhodey! Can't forget Rhodey..."

Tony cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm sorry Pepper. Not right now. Besides..." Tony looked at Pepper with a sudden death glare. "You have your 'Sam' to help you with that, right?"

Pepper turned red. Not blushing red, but furious red. Tony realized what he just said and decided to sit down and keep quiet.

"You give up? That's it?"

Now it was _Tony's_ turn to get mad. He got off his chair and smirked.

"Give up? I never gave up, Pepper. I never gave up when I was finding the lost rings, I never gave up when there are bad guys out there destroying the human race, and I'M NEVER GIVING UP ON FINDING MY DAD."

"BUT YOU GAVE UP ON ME." Pepper yelled.

Tony looked shocked. He tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words to say. "You know, for a genius like you, Tony Stark, you are really slow on friendships," Pepper said, turning to walk out the door.

"...and love, apparently."

Pepper slams the door.

* * *

**Tony, what did you do NOW? XD R&R!**


	5. Rhodey to the Rescue

Tony screams in frustration as he throws his screwdriver on the floor. Just then the door opened, and in came Rhodey munching on popcorn.

"Yo, I just saw Pepper storm out-"

Tony screamed again, and sat back in his chair. "Dude, what happened?" Rhodey asked, putting the bowl of popcorn on the desk.

"Pepper-" Tony sighed, unable to speak. "Pepper what, Tony?" Rhodey asked, turning Tony's chair to face him.

"I... hurt her feelings." Tony blurted out, covering his face. Rhodey patted Tony on the back. "Dude, it's okay. In a while, it'll al be back to normal. Just you, me and Pepper." Tony groaned.

"Rhodey, it's too late now. I ruined her birthday, she's out with an awesome guy, and I'm a guy with a metal heart who knows I could never be with her."

"Plus you're corny, too."

Tony gave a glare at Rhodey. He just shrugged and ate more popcorn. Tony's phone begins to ring. He picks it up. 'No caller ID,' Tony though suspiciously. He answers the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Stark."_

Tony recognizes the voice. The voice that gave Tony chills. The voice that gave him nightmares. That voice that will haunts Tony for the rest of his life.

"_Gene_."

* * *

**Sooo sorry it's very short, I promise I'll try to continue it... only if i have reviews... ;) ... R&R PLZZ! :DDD**


	6. Ignoring and Remembering

**OH MAH GOSH. I am so sorry I didn't update. Its just busy with homework and stuff, exams, you know... DX**

* * *

Tony stood up, and clutched his phone. "Where is my father?" He could here evil laughter from the other line, making him feel nervous."Oh, don't worry, Stark! You're dad's in ... _capable_ hands."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I WANT THE RINGS, STARK." Tony froze. "But... I already helped you get-"

"There are 10 rings in total, genius. _You_ will help me find the other 5." Tony bitterly laughs. "Ha! Seriously? You think I would give in on _that_?"

"Not unless you want your dad back." Tony froze again, this time, shaking too. Gene laughs.

"I knew you would say that." His voice fell more serious. "Meet me at Central Park at 8:00pm, _sharp. Only you. _I don't want Rhodes or-" he suddenly stopped. Tony, curious, listened closely, "or _Potts_ to come along. Oh, and don't bring the backpack."

Tony growled and hung up. _I'm gonna you dad, don't worry._

* * *

Tony and Rhodey walked towards their lockers. Tony wanted to tell Rhodey about Gene, but he knew how Rhodey would react and decided to keep it a secret for a while.

As Tony opened his locker, he saw a familiar red-head passing by. Smiling, Tony approached her, only to be ignored and walked passed by. _Fine, if she isn't gonna talk to me, then so be it, _he muttered to himself as he sulked off to Science.

...Little did Tony know a shadow was watching his every move. "I got you now, Stark." the shadow said to itself.

* * *

"Rhodey! Wanna get ice cream after school with me and Sam?" Pepper asked Rhodey enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not?" he answered, trying to force a smile on his face. After all, it _was_ Pepper. Who could say no to her? Like it was timed, Sam appeared, hands in his pockets. "So, guys, where are we heading?"

Pepper turned to face Sam. "Gonna get ice cream... wanna come?" Sam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He checked it and his eyes widened. Rhodey noticed. "Uh, sorry guys, I can't. Have to help my dad fix his car. Maybe next time." Pepper looked down, but Rhodey looked suspicious. "Oh okay. Bye." Pepper replied as Sam pushed the school door.

Pepper turned back to face Rhodey, who was deep in thought. "What?"

"I have a feeling Sam isn't fixing his dad's car," Rhodey said slowly, rubbing his chin. Silence passed between them.

"So... you wanna get ice cream or not?" Pepper asked. Rhodey shook his head, getting rid of whatever he was thinking of. "Sure."

* * *

**7:58pm- Central Park**

_Come on... where is he?_ Tony thought as he paced back and forth in front of a bench in the middle of the park. He decided to take out his pod to relieve the stress. Unfortunently, it just made it worse. Tony was staring at his wallpaper. It was him, Rhodey and Pepper, arms around each other, in the lab. Tony sighed as he remembered that moment.

_***Flashback***_

_Tony was fixing his pod with tons of screws and the computer screen was filled with millions of numbers and words. Just then, Rhodey and Pepper came in, dropping their backpacks on the floor._

_"Hey, Tony, watcha doin?" Pepper asked, running up to him._

_"Oh, just adding a camera to my pod." Tony replied. Rhodey laughed._

_"You **just** installed a camera?" Tony dropped his wrench and turned his chair to face Rhodey, with a smirk on his face._

_"Yeah, I guess it could be useful, seeing that some people at school were taking pictures of each other in the hallways... That's what teenagers do, right?" _

_Pepper and Rhodey just chuckled. "Yes, Tony." Then Tony got the pod and held it in front of him, Pepper and Rhodey. "Let's test this thing, shall we?"_

_They huddled together and ***snap*** goes the pod. Pepper sighed seeing the picture on his pod. We make a great team, don't we?"_

_Rhodey smiling, nodded, while Tony just looked at Pepper and smiled. _

_"Yes... yes we do."_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Tony put the pod back into his pocket. Feeling a soft, chilly breeze he looked down to zip up his jacket.

"Hello, Stark. I see we meet again"

Tony looked up, not to see Gene Khan, but Sam.

"Uh, Sam? What are you doing here?" Tony asked, looking very confused.

Sam, smiling, held up his right hand, showing Tony a glowing ring , along with 4 other rings. In a flash, a greenish light flashed before Tony's eyes. When the light faded, Tony blinked. Once he saw what he saw, he dropped his jaw.

"Gene?" he gasped.


	7. Field Trip and Roses

**'Ello, again... i'm going on vacation for about 2 weeks, so I'm going to get this chapter over with... **

**Disclaimer:** dont own IM:AA... when is that 2nd season coming out?

***New Author's Note* Hey guys! I would just like to thank you again for supporting me and this story. After_ polishing and editing_, I realized that this story really makes a good start point for In 'Search of the Makluan Rings'. So once again, thank you for reading (again!).**

**You guys are the best :)**

* * *

Gene rubs his wrist and walks towards Tony. He laughs as Tony shoots a death glare at him. "_Stark_." Gene menacingly slurs. Tony shoots his head up trying to look confident, but fail to do so.

"Gene, how did you-"

"Oh, this ring-"Gene showed Tony his ring on his 4th finger. "-can let me shape-shift. Cool, huh?" Tony on the other hand, was skimming the ring with his blue eyes for detail, but Gene noticed and put his hands in his pockets. "So Stark, you are going to help me find those rings. The sixth one is in a small island in Indonesia-"

"Where's my dad?"Tony asked darkly. He didn't even care he interrupted Gene. Gene smirked, leaning on a tree. "Your dad is fine, Tony-"

"_Where is he?" _Tony shouts. Looking him straight in the eye, Tony grabs Gene's collar. Gene frowns. "I can't tell you until you help me retrieve those rings-"

Tony punches him on the face, leaving a bruise on Gene's left cheek. Gene spits out blood on the floor, then stands up. He points a glowing ring at Tony. Tony doesn't back away. He wans to know how the ring works. "You punch me _one more time_, and you're not going to see your dad again." Tony grunts, but stays silent to let Gene continue. Gene walked towards Tony.

"As I said, the first ring is in a small island in Indonesia. There is said to be a temple there, but Stark Inernational is using it for _reasons."_ Gene said, rolling his eyes. "So I want you to hack into their security codes and, I don't know, distract them while I go inside the temple."

"Stark International abandoned all testings ground in Indonesia months ago." Tony corrected. Gene blinked. "If that's so, then the plan will be simpler than I thought..."

Tony thought about the plan. "Can Rhodey and Pepper come?"

Gene looked at Tony as if he was crazy. "Are you serious? You can't really be that dumb, Stark-"

"This is one thing I'm asking for, Khan." Tony pleaded. Gene looked at his rings, then back at Tony. "We'll make this a field trip for Mr. Myer's history class so they won't miss school. Pepper said she needs to ace her history class in order to pass." Tony's brows furrowed as he crossed his arms. "Since when did _you_ attend Tomorrow Academy? _And since when did you know about Pepper_?"

"Stark, are you this slow in remembering?" Gene evily smirked as he shape-shifted back into Sam, seeing Tony's eyes widen in horror. Tony then asked another question. "What _are_ you going to do with those rings, anyway?"

Gene helding up a glowing ring. "None of your business," he said, getting ready to teleport. Tony was in rage. "IT'S MY BUSINESS TO KNOW-"

**_Woosh._** Gene disappeared, his evil laugh filling the silent park.

* * *

***Next Day -School- History Class***

"Okay, class. Mr McGillan here and Mr. Stark suggested to us that we should have a field trip to Indonesia, to learn more about our topic. The school has agreed to this, and we are leaving on Thursday, which is 3 days from now," as Mr. Myer continued, Tony looked around the room. There was the usual: Happy, Rhodey, this guy named Clark, this girl named Beth, these other people, 'Sam', and Pepper, who was looking at 'Sam' smiling. It made Tony frown. Pepper then turned to Tony. It felt as if her turn was slow-motion in Tony's mind. Man, how he missed that smile. She looks at him for a while, gave him a small smile, then turned back to Mr. Myer. Tony smiled to himself.

"She doesn't hate me." Tony accidentally said out loud.

"Did you say anything, Mr Stark?" Tony just smiled. The whole class, including Pepper, turned around. "No, Mr Myer... just, happy we could have this field trip." Mr Myer smiled back at Tony, then continued on with his rambling on ancient discoveries. Rhodey, who heard what Tony said, looked at him surprized. Pepper on the other hand, tried to hide the fact that she heard Tony, so she place her history book in front of her so no one could see her smiling _big_. Sam could still see Pepper from behind her history book and did a death glare at Tony.

_'Soon, Tony..."_he thought to himself.

_'Pepper will be mine.'_

* * *

**At Rhodey's House**

Rhodey and Pepper were walking to Rhodey's house, until Tony came up to them. "So, what do you guys think of the field trip?" he asked, with a forcful smile. Rhodey nodded his head. "It's... not a bad idea." Tony then turned to Pepper, who was facing forward. "By the way Pepper, someone left you something in your locker. I think you better go check it out first." Pepper looked at Tony, confused, but shrugged. "Okay, see you later guys" she said, waving at Rhodey and Tony.

Rhodey waved back, then continued walking with Tony. "Okay Tony: Explain this so called "field trip" Rhodey seriously asked. Tony gulped.

* * *

**At Pepper's locker**

Pepper ran to her locker. 14... 30...24...

It opened, and inside was a bouquet of roses, with a little note. "I wonder who's it from,"she gasped. Reading the card, it says:

_Dear Pepper,_

_I heard it was your birthday last week, so here is a bouquet of roses. I know my friend has been a jerk, and he's really sorry, but at least I tried to come up with something :) _

_Happy Birthday._

_From your favourite hero,_

_Iron Man_

Pepper wiped away the tears in his eyes, and sighed happily as she skips to Rhodey's house.

* * *

**awwww... I just HAD to add that bit 3 R&R PLZ! :):)**

***New Author's Note* In Search of the Makluan Rings: Book 2 is now out and about! Please read Pepper's Not So Happy Birthday's sequel! :)**


End file.
